In Darkness Take Me
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Madara takes Itachi in darkness. Based upon an amazing picture I saw. Dedicated to the Madara x Itachi FC at NarutoFan. Rated M for a reason. PWP. Now a drabble collection.
1. Take Me

In Darkness Take Me

* * *

Inspired by a picture of Itachi and Madara embracing and looking smexy and evil…at the same time.

* * *

Madara looked at Itachi; his own little angel had come back to him, covered in the blood of their clan. Lithe and slender, the teenager stepped towards him. Madara enfolded Itachi in his arms, petting his hair as it fell down his back, so soft; it seemed to Madara that everything about Itachi was soft. His perfect face and pale skin, all so soft.

He moved back and looked down at Itachi's face; the prodigy looked up at him, solemnly studying his teacher. Madara bent and captured those _oh-so-soft_ lips with his own, Itachi's arms wound around his neck and the kiss deepened. It became a hungry, desperate thing, Itachi surrendering his mouth to be plundered by Madara.

Quick fingers stripped Itachi of his ANBU armor and katana. Madara ran his hand down Itachi's side and took his hip in a grip so hard it made the younger Uchiha gasp, Madara pressed harder and the gasp became a pained moan. Itachi bit Madara's lip hard enough to draw blood and then licked the blood away.

The elder Uchiha looked at Itachi, lips painted with blood and eyes lambent with desire, it stole his breath. He picked up the slight Uchiha and carried him to the bed and dropped him upon it. Madara stepped back and removed all of his clothes. Itachi crawled to the edge of the bed; having lost his own clothes sometime during Madara's undressing.

The younger stared in unashamed awe at Madara's throbbing length. Itachi looked up at Madara's face, and then, seeming to have found some answer or silent form of admission he dipped his head and took Madara in his mouth. The elder gasped and threw his head back as Itachi suckled ferverently at him. So soft, Itachi's mouth was so warm and soft as velvet. Madara looked down at Itachi; all of that silken hair had come undone from its usual ponytail and was pooled around the younger on the bed, a few locks falling down his back, nearly to his waist.

He grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and started to thrust into his mouth. Itachi made a low sound, somewhere between a moan and a gasp and the vibrations drove Madara over the edge. The elder orgasmed and spilled himself into Itachi's mouth. The younger drank down his seed as though it were the water of life, licking clean Madara's manhood.

Itachi sat back and Madara looked at him again, those sin-dark eyes and that wicked mouth, pouting swollen and stained with blood and bruises from their ferocious kisses. His eyes trailed down Itachi's body, milk-pale and perfect, except for the large handprint-shaped bruise on Itachi's hip that he had made earlier. Madara smiled; more a showing of teeth than an expression of any emotion.

He flipped Itachi over and pushed into him, still slick from Itachi's mouth. The younger was tight and hot but still _oh-so-soft_. Madara ran his hands up Itachi's thighs, spreading his legs even farther, cupping that tight, perfect ass in his hands and gripping his hips once again.

As lost in ecstasy as he was Madara dimly registered the needy moans and pleading entreaties for him to _move _from Itachi as the younger ground against him in desperate attempts to drive him deeper. Madara looked down at Itachi, perfect and pretty, on all fours in front of him and complied. He drew out and Itachi made whimpering sounds of loss, Madara slowly pushed back in and Itachi's hands fisted in the bedding as he moaned deep in his throat.

Madara bent forward and kissed the back of Itachi's neck, balancing himself on one hand as the other firmly kept Itachi in place, he continued his agonizingly slow pace and listened to the delicious little sounds Itachi was making, interspersed with breathless pleas for him to go _faster _and _harder_ and to _please just fuck me, Shishou._

Madara shifted positions again, he fisted his hand in Itachi's hair and pushed his upper body down even farther as he himself stood up. He thrusted wildly; driving himself as deep as he could go into the younger, trying to weld their bodies together. Itachi screamed, a short sweet sound to Madara's ears, and began calling on as many gods as he knew the names of, listing Madara among them.

They continued like this, Madara plundering Itachi's body the way he had his mouth, trying to fill him completely and utterly until there was no room for anything but himself.

A shudder ran through Itachi's body as he orgasmed, spasming around Madara and once again driving him over the edge. Madara spilled himself deep into Itachi, the younger writhing and moaning as the scalding heat filled him. Collapsing as his limbs stopped functioning properly.

Madara got into bed, gathering Itachi into his arms as he pulled a sheet up to cover them. Pausing as he did so to admire the matching handprint-shaped bruises he had made. He smiled and chastely kissed Itachi's bruised lips.

"Mine." He said with finality.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Madara.

"Yours."

* * *

The End

* * *

Ack! It took me 13 and-a-half hours to write this. I had to keep stopping because of major nosebleeds.

Any way, to see the picture I am talking about the link is in my account; it is under one of the spoiler tags.

I hereby dedicate this story to the Madara x Itachi FC at NarutoFan.

R&R, if you please!

Flamers will be made to watch the 4kids version of One Piece until they like it. (Yes, I am evil.)

Hehe… Bye for now.

Kalevala

Note: this story was formerly posted on my secondary account Ange d'Enfers but i had to move it here because some bastard hacker person jacked the e-mail account it was based on.


	2. Bind Me

In Darkness Bind Me

* * *

Madara checked the straps that held Itachi's wrists to the headboard, he knew that the younger ninja could get out of them if he wanted to, but it was the binding itself that really mattered.

He looked down at Itachi's face; the younger Uchiha had closed his eyes. His thick dark lashes brushing his pale cheeks and his soft coral lips slightly parted. Itachi's head was haloed by his long dark hair; free from its usual ponytail. Other than the leather straps and some bandages on his left foot he was completely naked.

Madara thought he looked absolutely beautiful, spread out on the bed like that.

The elder Uchiha was also nude; he crawled onto the bed and seated himself between Itachi's spread legs.

He kissed the top of Itachi's right foot, the younger twitched. He trailed a slow line of butterfly kisses up Itachi's calf, the younger twitched again. He licked the back of Itachi's knee, the younger moaned, loudly. Madara smiled wolfishly and did it again, Itachi writhed against his bonds.

The elder Uchiha continued to map Itachi's body, running his hands up Itachi's thighs, slightly awed by the way the younger's legs seemed to go on forever. He laid a kiss on each of the two perfect handprint-shaped bruises on either side of Itachi's hips. He hadn't allowed those bruises to fade since the day he had made them. They marked Itachi as his, only his. Madara frowned slightly at the fact that he had already had to replace a member of Akatsuki for trying to steal _his_ Itachi.

Then he smiled savagely at the memory of crushing the man's hands for touching Itachi and cutting out his tongue for speaking to Itachi and gouging out his eyes for looking at Itachi as anything other than an associate. Itachi was _his _and _only his. _With these thoughts he unconsciously pressed down on the bruises, his marks of possession. Itachi gasped, his back arching and his eyes fluttering open.

This brought Madara back in to the present, and the fact that Itachi was under him, completely naked, and wanting. He laid a kiss on Itachi's tummy and moved himself up so that they were face to face. Madara felt Itachi's need pressing into his stomach just as Itachi could feel Madara between his legs, throbbing and ready.

Madara kissed Itachi; languidly exploring the younger's mouth as he had his body, mapping it with his tongue. Itachi groaned and spread his legs farther, arching up against Madara.

The elder decided they had played enough and got a strong grip on Itachi's legs, spreading them further he slammed himself into the younger.

Itachi screamed, pain instead of pleasure, he had been completely unprepared. Madara laughed, Itachi was virgin-tight and felt so good. He kept up his frantic rhythm and soon Itachi was writhing under him in ecstasy. Arching to meet his rhythm and straining against the straps on the headboard, Itachi gave a sharp tug and they snapped, freeing his hands so he could cling to Madara, clawing at the elder's back until rivulets of blood flowed from the paths that his long, sharp nails had taken.

Madara kissed the juncture of Itachi's neck and shoulder, he smirked against the tender skin as he felt Itachi shudder, he nipped lightly at the skin and Itachi moaned. He knew that the younger was hypersensitive to touch, an odd quirk he found charming in Itachi.

He felt Itachi shift positions slightly and then gasped, just by spreading his legs a little more and drawing them forward slightly the younger had managed to do _something_, he wasn't sure what _it_ was but_ it_ was incredible, so much tighter yet there was more space. Madara took advantage and completely sheathed himself in Itachi, the younger gasped and arched and clawed into Madara's back so hard the elder involuntarily bit down on Itachi's shoulder.

Madara set a savage pace, each thrust becoming more animalistic as he neared completion. He licked the perfect bite mark he had made, tasting Itachi's sweet blood. He kissed Itachi, abusing that pretty mouth and taking it as thoroughly as he was taking Itachi's body.

He felt the warmth begin to coil in his loins and he knew, Itachi tightened around him and screamed his orgasm, Madara followed, roaring as he slammed himself into Itachi the last few times before he lost it, shooting his essence deep into Itachi. The younger moaned loudly as the scalding heat filled him more completely than ever before.

Madara slowly pulled out of Itachi, savoring the keening sounds of loss that Itachi made. He sat back and looked at what he had made of Itachi, the younger was exhausted, his long hair mussed and tangled from their vigorous activity but still haloing that perfect face, not half as angelic as when they started, with bruised and swollen lips, sinner-dark and lust-hazed eyes looking up at him. The still-bleeding bite mark on Itachi's shoulder was a bloody beacon on that ghostly-white skin. His arms were limp at his sides, the leather cuffs still adorning his wrists and the tips of his fingers and long nails red with Madara's own blood, as the elder watched Itachi brought one hand to his mouth and savoring licked it off. If Madara had had the energy he would have taken Itachi again for the pure eroticism in the movements.

Madara lay down on the bed next to Itachi, pulling the younger into his arms. He looked into Itachi's eyes, holding him close.

"Oh, how I have corrupted you." He said.

Itachi smiled in response, eyes lambent with satisfaction and lips curving up into a smirk with a meaning he didn't know but could easily guess, it was a look so wicked that Madara shivered.

"Oh, how corrupted indeed."

* * *

End

* * *

I was going to post this as a standalone but I decided to just continue the arc of this pairing, so, hooray, new drabble collection. It's kind of funny, but this is the only couple I wrote lemon for first, instead of exploring the nuances of the relationship leading to the sex.

Why do I note that? I have no idea.

R&R, if you please!

Every time a flamer flames a respectable story idea that keeps the characters in character and does not involve crack pairings or have graphic sex every chapter and is updated regularly dies. Now we know whose fault most of the stuff on this site is.

Bye…for now!

Cake-chan


	3. Break Me

In Darkness Break Me

In Darkness Break Me

* * *

This one is gonna be pretty violent, so watch out. Itachi abuse, Madara rage.

For Julie, because you reminded me of the true (violent) meaning of MadaIta love, and you own the awesomest FC evar!!

* * *

Madara was looking for Itachi, he had searched all over the hideout and still couldn't find him, and he was beginning to become paranoid. He returned to their room to find Itachi staring out the window into the pouring rain.

Madara moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and toying with the tie of his yutaka.

"Ne, Madara, I'm not really in the mood." Itachi said softly, pulling away from his embrace.

The elder Uchiha was suddenly enraged, Itachi was_ his _to do with _as he pleased_, he grabbed Itachi by the forearm and threw him down on the bed, forcing his knee between the younger's legs and pinning his arms above his head before he could get up again.

Madara put pressure on Itachi's wrists until he whimpered in pain and ripped open the younger's yutaka, completely exposing him. All pale, flawless skin, except the two dark handprint shaped bruises on Itachi's hips, beginning to fade to a sickly shade of pale yellow, having not been refreshed for some time.

Itachi looked up at him with barely-contained fear when Madara drew his nails across the younger's chest, leaving angry red trails in their wake, as he kicked off his sandals and unfastened his pants.

"Don't worry, Itachi, I don't mind if you scream" Were Madara's words of failed comfort as he tightened his grip on Itachi's wrists, causing the younger Uchiha to gasp in pain, while Madara forced his legs apart further and dug his nails viciously into Itachi's hip.

The elder Uchiha thrust into Itachi, the younger arched against the hand that was holding his wrists down and bit his lip, whimpering as he struggled to adjust to the painful intrusion. Madara drew back out and thrust in again, he dug his nails even further into Itachi's hip, drawing blood and even more pain sounds from the younger Uchiha's pretty mouth.

"I want you to scream!" Madara punctuated this statement with a brutal thrust; he felt things deep inside the younger tear and give way to his presence, the telltale warmth and slickness of blood easing his passage out.

He thrust in again, feeling more things tear at the force of his entry.

"Scream for me!" he began to set a rhythm, each punishing thrust coming harder than the last until Itachi screamed his pain to the heavens, having bitten his lip bloody trying to resist voicing his agony as the elder Uchiha continued to force his way into his body as cruelly as possible.

"You are MINE!" Madara growled into Itachi's face.

"Look at me!" he slapped Itachi and the younger opened his eyes and looked up at him, onyx orbs were wide as involuntary tears of pain slid down his cheeks. Madara's eyes raged red with the Sharingan, and Itachi stared into them, mesmerized, as he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

Madara bared his teeth and roared as he rammed himself into Itachi the last few times before releasing, Itachi screamed again as the heat hit his already-wounded inside. After he was finished the elder Uchiha slowly regained his senses.

He got up and stared down at the mess that was Itachi, the younger was still holding his wrists above his head, darkened purple decorating both them and approximating where his hand had been, his eyes were still wide with unshed tears and his bottom lip had been bitten raw and trickled blood down his chin, his hip was covered with bloody scratches from Madara's nails and his inner thighs were painted with blood that was steadily dripping down further.

He looked down at himself, noticing that his entire front was also painted with Itachi's blood, it was slowly drying under his nails and covered his hand like a gruesome glove.

Madara sighed, he crawled onto the bed next to the younger and felt something akin to remorse as Itachi tried futilely to get out of his way, the only response his body giving him being more pain as he tried to move, whimpering, he shut his eyes. The elder pulled the blankets up over both of them, slowly drawing Itachi into his arms, he made soft noises each time Itachi flinched at his touch.

Dark eyes opened once again and he saw the true damage he had done.

"Oh, my doll," He whispered into Itachi's hair as he held the younger against him, "How you break when I rage at you."

The rest of the night he held Itachi close and pretended not to hear the muffled sobs or feel the shudders wracking the small frame he held close and dear to himself.

* * *

End.

* * *

Extreme violence, Itachi abuse, Madara in a rage….wow…I didn't know I was capable of this kind of thing.

I don't know why but I have always thought of Madara as someone who would fly into rages easily, especially if they didn't get their way. So Itachi turns him down and Madara takes what he wanted anyway, the ending is that he is supposedly realizing that he cares for Itachi as more than just a sex partner. But he had to rape him and cause him severe harm before he could figure that out, make sense?

It is a pattern I have noticed in stories in other parings, mainly SasuNaru.

I don't think it is a coincidence that Uchihas are usually portrayed as short-tempered and violent, except Itachi, who has the patience of a saint, a sexy saint, and is violent and really merciless to make up for his lack of the Uchiha clan's short temper. Hmm…that might be part of their Kekkai Genkai, like the Sharingan or something.

R&R, if you please!!

Flames will be danced around naked in an attempt to summon the Kyuubi.

Cake-chan


End file.
